urapsfandomcom-20200214-history
UNCENSORED
UNCENSORED is the second studio album from British-born Latin pop singer Midnight and was released August 15, 2011 in the UK and August 16, 2011 around the rest of the world, and became her second album release on Fusion Records. Lead single, "Money Equals Love" was first announced in a press release on July 10, 2011 and was released on the same date as the album. Announcement The album was announced on July 10, 2011 in the following press release: Pop songstress MIDNIGHT is back with new album UNCENSORED. Late 2010, Victoria Rios arrived onto the scene under the name of MIDNIGHT and topped the UK Singles Chart for two weeks with dark-pop club debut "Survive" which featured R&B mega-star Paulo Araujo. Since then, MIDNIGHT has gone onto achieve a further three number one singles ("Little Miss Murder", "Dominatrix" and "License to Kill") as well as a Diamond certified debut album Demons, and also a feature on the #1 single "Promotion" by Taylor. She picked up three awards at the 2010 Video Music Awards for music video "Little Miss Murder" and racked up a further four at the 19th Urapopstar Awards. Now in summer 2011, MIDNIGHT is back with sophomore album UNCENSORED which hits the UK on 15th August. Launching the album will be lead single "Money Equals Love" which receives a release on the same date, a bubbly and summery electro house track which shows MIDNIGHT in a more fun light compared to previous singles. Critical reception UNCENSORED received positive reviews from music critics. Allmusic gave the album four out of five stars, mentioning the album was "an eclectic mix of sounds from house to electropop to moody rock tracks". Entertainment Weekly rated the album A- and said "featuring an attitude-filled album, Midnight's sophomore album showcases her powerful side to her more vulnerable side never seen before", also adding that the albums slower tracks were a highlight. The Guardian rated the album three out of five stars, commenting "UNCENSORED is a good edgy pop record, but misses some of the fresh and creative elements that Demons had, such as its poetic interludes". The Independent gave four out of five stars and described it as a "stellar and cutting-edge album full of empowering songs". Spin gave the album an extremely positive review, giving it 10/10 and calling it "one of the best albums of the year". However, Los Angeles Times gave the album a mixed review, calling the album "decent enough, but falls short of catchy hooks". Slant Magazine rated the album three and a half stars out of five, adding "the highlights on the album were tracks such as 'Lady Danger' and 'Rebellion', songs full of attitude where Midnight shines effortlessly". The Village Voice gave a mixed review, stating "some tracks on the album seemed to beg for controversy, although catchy and fun tracks such as lead single 'Money Equals Love' was where the strong points on the album were". PopMatters gave the album 9/10 and said "the quality was a step up from Demons and was consistent throughout". Chart performance UNCENSORED debuted at number one with sales of 193,521, instantly being certified Silver and outselling the first week sales of debut album Demons by around 80,000. The album was certified Platinum in its third week. Track listing Artwork Image: MIDNIGHT_Uncensored.png|'Front cover' Image: Uncensored_back.png|'Back cover' Image: Uinlay1.png‎|'Inlay #1' Image: Uinlay2.png|'Inlay #2' Image: Uinlay3.png|'Inlay #3' Image: Uinlay4.png|'Inlay #4' Image: Uinlay5.png|'Inlay #5' Image: Unlay6.png|'Inlay #6'